


Horcrux Maintenance

by 5DX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5DX/pseuds/5DX
Summary: That one alternate reality where Lord Voldemort takes care of his accidental horcrux.





	Horcrux Maintenance

"How are you today, my horcrux?"

The warm, rose-scented water of the bathtub is making Harry feel lethargic and content, and not particularly inclined to words. He smiles up at his Lord and lifts his hand towards him. Lord Voldemort gently takes the hand into his own and bows down to place a soft kiss on it.

The room is small, and wasn't originally intended for this purpose, but Harry seems to find some measure of comfort in small and secluded places, and dragged an old, grimy bathtub in there. Dragged with his own hands,  _like a filthy muggle_ had sneered the Dark Lord, but let him do as he pleased, as Harry had free reign inside Riddle Manor.

With a flick of his wand Lord Voldemort re-heats the water, causing a small cloud of vapour to lift in the air and fill it with the smell of roses, and then with just a wandless movement of his hand he moves the stool, the only other furniture present in the room, closer. When he sits down on it, Harry tucks his arm back against his own body and instead lifts a leg out, which his Lord takes a hold of with one hand, while with the other he starts washing it. He scoops up a bit of scented water before gently massaging the smooth skin, carefully covering every inch, finger by finger, kneading all the muscles up to the ankle, and then slowly proceeding further up with the utmost care.

In the meantime, Nagini has made her way inside the tub, joining Harry in there and coiling around his neck what of her body doesn't fit in the water. The boy starts petting her head, and dozes off, feeling particularly relaxed under his Lord's ministrations. He barely registers the man lifting up the sleeves of his robe and continuing his slow massage past the knee and under the water's surface.

After a while Harry lets out a soft gasp, and without opening his eyes he adjusts his position to raise his hips a little. But movement is almost impossible with Nagini also in the normally already cramped bathtub, and he lets out a whine that prompts Lord Voldemort to place a kiss on his ankle, now propped on the man's shoulder.

"Don't worry, my horcrux, I'll take care of  _that_  properly later."

"You mean this is your idea of -oh- just giving someone a bath? You're very - _oh_ \- thorough."

"I'm simply making sure you're clean and healthy, my horcrux."

Harry is about to express his theory about how horcrux maintenance doesn't require hands and fingers on, and in, certain places, but when he opens his mouth he ends up simply groaning in disappointment at the fact that those hands and fingers are now suddenly making their way down his other leg, back to more innocent ministrations.

With a sigh, the boy shifts his position again, resigned. He lifts his other leg to give easier access to it, and leans back into the weird embrace of Nagini around him, knowing it'll be a while before he's allowed out of there.


End file.
